Oheň a déšť
by jessicanat
Summary: /Příběh se odehrává 20 let před Hobitem/ Fili se spolu se svou družinou vrací z nevydařené obchodní cesty. Strýček ho pověřil důležitým úkolem a on zklamal. Musí rychle vymyslet způsob, jak svoji chybu napravit. Vydejte se spolu s ním na cestu plnou nebezpečí, zvláštních přátelství a možná i lásky.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

_Píše se rok 2921, třetího věku. _

_Mladý trpasličí princ Fili se spolu se svou družinou vrací z nevydařené obchodní cesty. Ve městě Ost-in-Edhil měli prodat zbraně vyrobené trpaslíky v Ered Luin. Obchod se ale nevydařil a trpaslíci táhnou zboží zpět. Fili musí rychle vymyslet způsob, jak zbraně prodat a sehnat dostatek potravin na nadcházející zimu. Vydejte se spolu s ním na cestu plnou nebezpečí, zvláštních přátelství a možná i lásky. _

* * *

**KAPITOLA I – U prohnilého skřeta**

Trpaslíci neřekli nic, ale Fili skoro slyšel jejich myšlenky. Možná to nebyli až tak jejich myšlenky, jako spíše jeho pocit viny. Byl to jeho první velký úkol a nevyšlo to zrovna podle jeho představ. Starosta Ost-in-Edhil nabízel za zbraně směšně málo a Fili ho nedokázal přesvědčit, aby je koupil za vyšší cenu. Tak je raději neprodal vůbec, což byla chyba. Ered Luin bylo sice bohaté na železo, ale ne na zlato. A zlato znamenalo jídlo. Vezl zpět tři vozy prvotřídních zbraní ale žádné zlato a žádné jídlo. Měl chuť jednu z těch zbraní vzít a někoho zabít. Nejvíce se nabízel jeho mladší bratr, který neustále jezdil kolem a hledal nebezpečí. Drásalo mu to nervy, byli na bezpečné obchodní cestě.

„_Můžeš přestat Kili?"_ řekl podrážděně, když kolem něj Kili potřetí projel na poníkovi. Ten se obrátil a seskočil dolů. Byl hbitý, rázem stál vedle svého odměřeného bratra.

„_S čím?"_ zeptal se s úsměvem.

„_Objíždíš kolonu stále dokolečka." _

„_Hlídám, aby nás někdo nenapadl."_

Fili obrátil oči v sloup. Kili byl jen o čtyři roky mladší ale přitom stále takové děcko.

„_Od toho máme před kolonou průzkumníky." _

„_Ti zkoumají dopředu a já hlídám tady."_ Konstatoval Kili a jeho oči zářili nadšením. Fili se tomu musel usmát, i když neměl vůbec náladu. Chvíli šli potichu a pak Kili zasáhl do živého: _„Tak jaký je plán?"_

Fili nevěděl, co má odpovědět. Plán neměl. Nemohl ale zklamat jako starší bratr, tak ze sebe vykoktal: _„Do večera bychom měli dojít k Tharbadu. Tam vám povím svůj plán."_ Neznělo to přesvědčivě, ale nezdálo se, že by si toho Kili všiml. _„Skvěle!"_ řekl, a opět vyhoupl do sedla svého poníka.

Celou konverzaci vyslechl z pozadí Balin a jen co byl Kili pryč, přiřadil se k Filimu. Tomu vždycky připadalo legrační, jak malý Balin vlastně je, mladí princové proti němu byli obři. Vlastně byli obři proti všem trpaslíkům. Kdysi i přemýšlel, jestli v sobě nemají trochu lidské krve, ale matka mu tu teorii rychle vymluvila. Fili se opět vrátil do reality když Balin konečně promluvil: _„Víš, chlapče, není ostuda vrátit se s prázdnou. Důležité je, že se všichni vrátí živí a zdraví."_

Fili obrátil oči v sloup. Přednášky od Balina mu nikdy nic moc neříkali. Dával přednost konverzaci mečů s jeho bratrem Dwalinem. Balin pokračoval ale Fili mu nevěnoval pozornost. Při nejbližší příležitosti se omluvil a šel zkontrolovat kolonu. Všechno se zdálo být v pořádku ale nikdo nepromluvil. Trpaslíci byli naštvaní. To věděl celkem jistě.

Těsně před setměním dorazili do Tharbadu. Na doporučení mistra Dwalina se ubytovali v hostinci U prohnilého skřeta, což nebyl žádný pajzl, právě naopak. Neznalé pocestné měl název odrazovat, stejně jako nezvané hosty. Obsluha byla ale velmi příjemná. Krásné ženy s hlubokými výstřihy poskakovali kolem delegace trpaslíků, protože doufali, že někde upustí nějaký ten diamant. Žádné drahé kameny u sebe neměli, ale rozhodně to nedávali najevo. Všichni si užívali přítomnosti něžného pohlaví, protože doma v Ered Luin, se od svých vznešených protějšků žádného tělesného kontaktu nedočkali. Trpaslic bylo málo a navíc se stále více rodili chlapci. Když už se tedy nějaká mladá a pěkná trpaslice našla, sblížení znamenalo nutně sňatek, do čehož se žádný rozumný trpaslík nehrnul. Proto byli trpaslíci tak rádi na cestách a proto bylo možné všude po Středozemi potkat děti smíšeného původu.

Večere, proběhla v hlasitém veselí ale Fili se nedokázal soustředit ani na jídlo, ani na ženy. V hlavě měl pouze svůj nesplněný úkol. Odloučil se od skupiny a sedl si se svou čtvrtou pintou k baru. Dlouze se díval do svého pití, když na něj promluvila žena, která obsluhovala za barem.

„_Trpaslík, kterého nebaví ani jídlo ani ženy? To vypadá na velké trable." _

Vzhlédl k ní. Byla skutečně nádherná. Vysoká, plné tvary, zlaté vlasy a modré oči. Okamžitě se mu stáhl žaludek. Chtěl ji.

„_Možná se jen snažím zaujmout."_ Řekl pomalu a vyrovnaně. Dlouze se zadíval do jejích očí, které odrážely stejný oheň a vášeň. Usmála se na něj, ale neodpověděla. Načepovala další rundu, kterou její společnice odnesly ke stolu trpaslíkům. Když opět osaměli, zeptala se znovu: _„Teď vážně. Hádám, podle těch vozů venku, že jste asi neprodali, co jste chtěli."_

Byla krásná a bystrá k tomu. V tu chvíli ho přitahovala ještě víc. Přikývl a snažil se nevypadat provinile. Prokoukla ho, ale nedala to znát. _„Mnoho měst tady v okolí není. Zbraně jsou potřeba spíše na jihu, v Rohanu a Gondoru, ale ti mají mnoho vlastních dobrých kovářů."_

„_I kdyby neměli, je to příliš daleko."_ Konstatoval Fili.

„_Jediné město v okolí, které by mohlo uvažovat o koupi zbraní, je Lond Daer."_

Jeho oči se rozzářily. V zeměpise nebyl zběhlý ale o hlavním městě království Eriador už slyšel.

„_Lond Daer…"_ přemýšlel nahlas _„…jak daleko to je?" _

„_Minimálně sedm dní cesty. Pokud ale najdete někoho, kdo vás vezme po řece, mohlo by to být o mnoho rychlejší." _

„_Jezdí tam obchodní lodě?" _

„_Ano. Několik denně."_

Fili se nemusel dlouho rozmýšlet, co udělá. Dopil svou pintu, zvedl se a chystal se k odchodu_: „Nikam mi neutečte, za chvíli se vrátím!"_ jeho modré oči zářili sebevědomím a především novou nadějí.

Jen co vyšel z hostince, zamířil do Tharbadského přístavu kde se pokoušel zajistit přepravu pro svou družinu. Nebylo to ovšem snadné. Převozníci, kapitáni ani obchodníci se s ním nechtěli bavit. Za 62 let svého života už si zvykl, že trpaslíky nemají na některých místech zrovna v lásce, ale chování zdejších, byl extrém. Musel obejít půlku přístavu, než našel někoho, kdo ho byl ochotný vyslechnout a pak i druhou, než našel kapitána, který byl ochotný vzít několik trpaslíků až do Lond Daer. Když ho konečně našel, uzavřeli spolu dohodu a těsně před jeho odchodem, řekl kapitán něco zvláštního: _„Musíte být hodně zoufalí, když si troufáte tam, kam se žádný trpaslík neodvážil už dobrých 150 let."_

Zarazilo ho to. Pátral v paměti a snažil se vzpomenout si na důvod, proč trpaslíci s Lond Daer vlastně neobchodují. Nevzpomněl si, ale věděl koho se zeptat. Při myšlence na ni, mu bylo najednou horko. Neznal ani její jméno, ale pospíchal zpět do hostince, jako by pospíchal za svou milou.

* * *

**Zdravím fanoušky Hobbita a faninky trpaslíka Filiho. ;) Doufám že se Vám nadcházející příběh bude líbit.**

**Prosím komentujte, bude to mojí motivací při psaní. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITOLA II – Rozhodnutí**

Měl rád vášnivé ženy, zvláště pokud to znamenalo, že udělají všechnu "práci" za něj. To byl i případ plavovlasé barmanky. Když se ráno vzbudil v její posteli, byla pryč, což bylo jen dobře. Zbytečné osobní otázky mohly znamenat city a tím pádem i problémy. I když její jméno si rád zapamatoval: Sheilen. V jejím náručí zapomněl na svůj úkol i na nezodpovězenou otázku s názvem Eriador. Vstal, oblékl se a vyšel na terasu hostince. Na kamenné zídce seděl Kili, se zapálenou dýmkou. Pozoroval východ slunce. Když si všiml staršího bratra, neubránil se úsměvu. Fili byl rozdrbaný jako starý kocour.

„_Těžká noc?" _

„_Naopak…"_ odpověděl, a posadil se vedle bratra. Věděl, že je zbytečné se ptát, ale přesto se neubránil: _„A co ty? Nějaká ušlechtilá dáma, která by zaujala tvou pozornost?"_

Kili ho probodl pohledem. _„Nehodlám si nadělat potomky po celé Středozemi."_

Fili se uvnitř smál jako blázen, ale nedal na sobě nic znát: _„Ani já."_

„_Nechováš se podle toho." _

„_Ale chovám."_

„_Ne, nechováš. Chceš mi snad tvrdit, že s tou dámou od baru sis celou noc jen povídal?"_

Teď už se smál nahlas. _„Ne!"_

„_Tak vidíš!"_

Když přemohl záchvat smíchu, chytil mladšího bratra za rameno a podíval se mu do očí: „_Víš, Kili… existují způsoby, jak si docela dobře užít se ženou a přitom zabránit potomstvu"._

S tou větou se zvedl a namířil si to z terasy pryč. Kili zůstal sedět jako opařený: _„Cože? Proč mi o tom nikdo neřekl?"_

* * *

O pouhé dvě hodiny později už seděla celá družina u snídaně. Fili otevřeně flirtoval se Sheilen a Kili se snažil nenápadně zjistit od starších trpaslíků, co je pravdy na tvrzení, které mu řekl starší bratr. Nenápadně mu to zrovna nešlo a otevřená otázka přišla zrovna v době, kdy bylo největší ticho.

„_Ale Kili! Nestyď se! Zeptej se mistra Balina!"_ pobídl ho Bofur. Kili vytřeštil oči, protože se k němu všichni otočili.

„_Na co se chceš zeptat, chlapče?"_ Balinův přívětivý úsměv přivedl Kiliho ještě do větších rozpaků. Všichni kolem něj se usmívali pod vousy a čekali, jak se z toho mladík dostane ven. Kili byl nejmladší ze skupiny. Byla to teprve jeho druhá výprava a stále byl terčem posměchu. Dokonce ani Fili se často neubránil vtipu na bratrovo konto. Tentokrát se však rozhodl vytáhnout Kiliho z trapné situace: _„Chce se zeptat," _všechny oči se upřeli na něj _„…proč trpaslíci neobchodují s jižní částí Eriadoru. S velkými městy jako je Lond Daer."_

Kolem stolu se rozrostlo ticho. Balinovi oči se roztříštili. Chvíli mu trvalo, že ze sebe vykoktal souvislou odpověď: „_N__eví se to jistě ale…"_

„_Ale? Co se neví jistě?"_ pobízel ho Fili.

„_Dnes už nikdo neví jistě, co se tam přesně stalo, protože si tam nikdo z trpaslíků netroufá." _

„_Ale proč si tam netroufají, mistře Baline?"_ naléhal Kili, kterého záhada zaujala.

„_Žádný trpaslík, který se tam vydal, se už nevrátil." _

„_Jak je to dlouho, co se tam naposledy někdo vydal?"_ zeptal se Fili.

„_Dávno, chlapče. Snad když sem byl já ještě dítě."_

„_Později už to nikdo nezkusil?"_

„_Někdo snad, ale už jsme o něm znovu neslyšeli."_

Rozrostlo se ticho. Filiho záhada znepokojila, ale byl rozhodnutý.

„_Dnes večer vyrážíme po řece do Lond Daer." _

Všichni vyvalili oči.

„_Zbláznil ses chlapče? To je sebevražda!"_ odvětil Balin okamžitě.

„_Nikdo z našich tam nebyl už dávno. Situace může být úplně jiná."_ Fili odporoval s jistou mírou lehkosti v hlase.

„_Nikdo tam nebyl z dobrého důvodu. S tímhle nesouhlasím."_

„_Nemusíte se této výpravy účastnit Mistře. Kapitán lodi stejně vezme pouze pět trpaslíků. Pojedu v předvoji a vyjednám podmínky pro uzavření obchodu. Potom pošlu pro zbytek a náklad."_

„_Chceš splnit úkol za každou cenu. Vůbec tě nezajímá, že by to mohlo někoho stát život." _Balin byl vytočený, což se nestávalo často a nikdo si netroufal se do situace vložit. Fili své rozhodnutí nezměnil.

„_Hledám čtyři dobrovolníky, kteří se semnou vydají do Lond Daer."_

Kili se přihlásil okamžitě. Nehodlal svému bratrovi nechat všechno dobrodružství, chtěl vidět ze světa co nejvíce. Fili s úsměvem přikývl.

„_Hodláš riskovat život svého bratra? Co by na to řekla tvoje matka a strýc?"_ Balin tentokrát udeřil na velmi citlivé místo a Fili se opřel rukama o stůl. Mluvil velmi pomalu.

„_Můj bratr je semnou v bezpečí, kdyby ne, matka by ho na tuhle výpravu nikdy nepustila a strýc očekává zásoby na zimu. Nehodlám zklamat ani jednoho z nich." _

Poté se opět napřímil a zeptal se znovu: _„Kdo další semnou pojede?"_

* * *

Všech pět míst, které Fili domluvil na obchodní lodi, se nakonec zaplnilo. Kromě Kiliho se přihlásil ještě Ronak, který byl na výpravě jako jeden ze strážců. Zbylá dvě místa zaplnili velmi odměřený Balin, který přísahal chlapce nepustit z dohledu a Dwalin, který vzniklou situaci ani slovem neokomentoval. Zbytek trpaslíků měl jasný úkol: zůstat v Tharbadu a čekat na další instrukce. Tedy alespoň tak zněl úkol z úst Filiho. Později dostali ještě druhý rozkaz od Balina: „_Jestli od nás nedostanete jakoukoli __zprávu do 14ti dnů, vydejte se domů a podejte zprávu Thorinovi."  
_Balin, měl na rozdíl od Filiho, záložní plán. Počítal i s variantou, že se budou muset vrátit po svých. Pokud jim tedy vůbec bude umožněno se vrátit. S touto otázkou nastupoval téhož večera na malou obchodní loď, která vyrážela ve směru: Lond Daer!

* * *

**Děkuji hostovi za komentář. Po půl roce mě to nakoplo dopsat kapitolu, která byla rozepsaná... no už od zveřejnění té první. **

**Jste připraveni vydat se na cestu dolů, po řece?**


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITOLA III - Na řece**

Noc proběhla relativně klidně. Kapitán mlčel, stejně tak i zbytek jeho pěti členné posádky. Fili jim slíbil dost velkou sumu, aby to stálo za riziko. Nevraživým pohledům se však nedalo zabránit. Nejvíce agrese projevoval celkem paradoxně nejmenší člen posádky, kterého musel kapitán, několikrát umlčet.

„_Neplujeme do přátelského prostředí."_ Pronesl Dwalin ke svému bratru, když se ostatní trpaslíci odebrali do podpalubí ke spánku.

„_To rozhodně ne." _

„_Přesto, si nechal Filiho vyrazit na toto nerozvážné dobrodružství."_

„_Ano."_

„_I když víš, že existuje pádný argument, kterým si ho mohl zastavit."_

Balin hlasitě povzdychl. _„Nemohl jsem to udělat. Kdyby se chlapec dozvěděl, že celá tahle mise byla jen test jeho schopností, těžce by se to dotklo jeho hrdosti. Takhle bude mít možnost dokázat Thorinovi, že je vhodným nástupcem trůnu."_

Dwalin se ironicky pousmál. _„Tento přístup bych pochopil u sebe, bratře. Ale u tebe..."_ odmlčel se _„... mě znepokojuje."_

„_Zoufalá doba žádá zoufalé činy. Thorin tráví stále více času mimo Ered Luin a Fili nemá dost zkušeností aby ho dokázal zastoupit. Nemá cit pro vyjednávání a jak to tak vypadá, ani dost rozumu na to nechal svého mladšího bratra v bezpečí. A nezmění se, dokud neudělá chybu."_

Dwalin zvedl obočí: _„Chyba by nás všechny mohla stát život."_

„_Doufejme, že to tak daleko nedojde." _pronesl Balin a zamířil do podpalubí.

* * *

Druhý den už je kapitán na palubu nepustil. Proplouvali hustě obydlenou oblastí a bylo by zbytečně riskantní, kdyby je někdo viděl. Kdykoli byli blízko městu nebo vesnici, všech pět trpaslíků pozorovalo vnější hemžení, skrze škvíry v lodi, určené právě k tomuto účelu.

Kolem poledne proplouvali kolem několika rybářských lodí a Kili si všiml něčeho, co do té chvíle nikoho nenapadlo: _„Jsou hrozně malí. Jako by byli všichni děti."_

Všichni se pořádně podívali na malou rybářskou loďku projíždějící kolem nich.

„_To je hloupost, podívej támhle. Ten má šedé vlasy. To bude asi těžko dítě." _oponoval Fili.

„_Má pravdu Fili..."_ připojil se Ronak _„...nejsou o moc vyšší než my. Mohli by to být trpaslíci."_

„_Na to nejsou dost širocí."_ pronesl Kili a otočil se na ostatní se širokým úsměvem, aby zjistil, jak se jeho vtip ujal. Netvářili se zrovna pobaveně. Především Balin ho káral povytaženým obočím. Kili ztuhnul a okamžitě dodal _„Myslel jsem, že nejsou dost vypracovaní." _

Trpaslíci to přešli a obrátili svou pozornost zpět k dění na řece.

„_Myslím, že je na čase zeptat se kapitána."_ řekl Fili _„jakmile sem přijde, vytáhnem z něj pár rozumů"_

Z tmavého kouta na druhém konci podpalubí se ozval ironický smích. _„Neznáte ani důvod, jsou Eriadorští menší než normální lidé? To jste ještě hloupější než jsem si myslel." _Hlas patřil muži, který byl zavřený v malé kovové kleci. Trpaslicí o svém spolupasažérovi věděli a kapitán je nabádal, aby ho ignorovali, což bylo do teď jednoduché. Kili sebou trochu nervózně škubl ale jeho bratr, se značným sebevědomím, udělal pár kroků vpřed, ke kleci.

Klec stála mezi bednami s nákladem a byla ve stínu. Filimu chvíli trvalo než si jeho oči přivykly na šero a viděl cizinci do tváře. K jeho překvapení, to byl mladý muž. Dobře stavěný ale špinavý a na několika místech na těle měl zaschlou krev. Fili si odkašlal a promluvil na něj: _„Ale ty nám ten důvod řekneš, že?" _

Zajatec upřel pohled na Filiho. _„Co z toho?"_

Fili se loktem opřel o jednu bednu a uvažoval. _„Jak si se dostal do té klece?"_

„_Podle nich, jsem nesloužil královně tak, jak bych měl." _

„_A podle tebe?" _

„_Jsem královně věrný..."_ odmlčel se _„... jen ne té jejich." _

Fili, Kili ani ostatní nechápali o čem mluví ale Fili vycítil příležitost:

„_Když nám řekneš všechno co víš, přimluvím se u kapitána za tvé propuštění." _

„_To mi nestačí." _vězeň se chytl mříží a přitáhl svůj obličej k nim, aby na Filiho dobře viděl. _„Kapitán je malej pán. To byste se museli přimluvit u královny." _

„_Takže na jihu Eriadoru vládne žena?" _

Vězeň se opět zasmál. _„Skutečně nevíte nic. Když chete provést obchod, je třeba znát kupce."_

„_Jak víš že chceme provést obchod?" _

„_Mladej dost mluví." _

Všechny zraky se opět upřeli na Kiliho. Hrobové ticho. Poté se znovu ozval Ronak _„Nebavte se s ním, Fili. Bohové vědí co by nám navykládal. Držme se původního plánu. Zeptáme se Kapitána, až sem přijde."_

„_I naši lidé si vyprávějí různé verze jednoho příběhu. Čím více verzí uslyšíme tím lépe pro nás."_

Balin a Dwalin zároveň zvedli obočí a tento pohled si vyměnili. Že by Fili přece jen někdy poslouchal co mu říkají?

„_Dobrá..."_ pokračoval Fili _„... pokud se dostaneme až ke královně, to nejmenší, co můžu udělat je, přimluvit se. Máš moje slovo." _Fili podal vězni ruku aby dohodu potvrdil. Vezeň ji přijal._ „Dobrá, co chcete vědět?"_

Fili se rozhlédl po ostatních a pobídl Kiliho aby se zeptal on. Kili okamžitě vyhrkl: _„Proč jsou tu všichni tak malí?!" _

Fili se neubránil úsměvu a obrátil se zpět na vězně. Odpověď byla rychlá a nečekaná.

„_Většina jsou z části trpaslíci."_

Všem se zatajil dech. _„Cože?" _zaznělo sborově.

„_Jsou potomky zdejších lidí a jednoho klanu trpaslíků, který sem přišel před více než sto padesáti lety."_

„_A to jako všichni?" _zeptal se Kili.

„_Velká část jižního Eriadoru, včetně královské rodiny."_

„_To není možné..."_ vložil se do toho Dwalin_ „... trpaslíci nezakládají rodové linie s lidmi. Je to zakázané."_

„_Je to pravda." _trval na svém vězeň.

„_Mistře Baline,"_ Fili se otočil na staršího trpaslíka_ „...považujete to za nemožné?"_

„_Nemožné není nic chlapče. Ale považuji to za velmi nepravděpodobné. Kolik trpaslíků by tu muselo být, aby takto změnili lidskou civilizaci. A i kdyby sem přišla trpasličí kolonie, proč by s sebou neměli ženy? Všichni trpaslíci jsou vychování k zachování čisté krve." _

„_Pokud vím, nejsou tu ani žádné hory, tak co by je sem táhlo?" _navázal Ronak.

„_Nutnost." _ozval se opět vězeň. _„Prý je někdo vyhnal z jejich království."_

„_Kdo?" _vyštěkl opět Kili nedočkavostí.

„_Král Ereboru." _

Ta věta spustila lavinu. Ronak a Kili se vrhli směrem ke kleci a začali dorážet na bezbraného vězně. Jeden přes druhého křičeli nadávky a Dwalin s Filim měli co dělat, aby je od klece odtrhli. Když se jim to povedlo, bylo zjevné, že vězeň přes mříže utržil několik ran. Zvuk nadávek se nesl podpalubím ještě hodnou chvíli, ale pouze ze strany trpaslíků. Vězeň vyčkával.

Po chvíli se otevřeli dveře do podpalubí a vešel kapitán: _„Co má tohle znamenat?"_

„_Urazil náš lid!" _ohradil se Kili a vytrhl se bratrovi ze sevření.

Kapitán se rázným krokem vydal ke kleci a vězni uštědřil ránu holí. Poté se obrátil na trpaslíky: _„Říkal jsem Vám, že ho nemáte poslouchat!"_

„_Proč? Co provedl?"_ zeptal se Fili velmi ostrým tónem.

„_Do toho Vám nic není." _zakřičel kapitán a nastalo ticho. Po chvíli klidným tónem promluvil Balin: _„Přijměte naši omluvu, kapitáne. Pouze bychom rádi znali odpovědi na své otázky a tento muž byl ochoten nám je poskytnout."_

Kapitán se ušklíbl. _„Špatná volba."_

„_Ano, to už jsme pochopili."_

Kapitán si povzdychl a vydal se zpět na palubu. Než za sebou zavřel dveře, jestě jednou se k nim otočil: _„Po setmění se ke mně můžete připojit na palubě. Snad budu schopen, odpovědět na vaše otázky." _

* * *

**Děkuji PkEn za komentář. Snad Ti budu i nadále dělat radost! Jsem ráda, že tuhle povídku někdo čte. **

**Příště nás čekají odpovědi na otázky! Co myslíte? Jsou Eriadorší opravdu na polo trpaslíci?**


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITOLA IV – Lživé historky a tajné mapy**

Když přišel večer, Fili se vysoukal na palubu. Po dlouhém sezení v podpalubí měl zatuhlé všechny svaly a věnoval několik okamžiků protahování. Poté zamířil k okraji lodi a opřel se o zábradlí. Před očima se mu zjevily obrysy krajiny, zalité měsíčním svitem. Oproti tomu, co viděli předchozí den, se mnohé změnilo. Dříve byla řeka klidná, blízko byly cesty a občas nějaká ta vesnice. Země mu připadala bahnitá, špinavá a monotónně hnědá. Nyní se však kolem řeky táhly vysoké stromy, voda byla nespoutanější a čnělo z ní vysoké kamení. Při pohledu na palubu si všiml, že řízení lodi se nyní věnovalo více členů posádky a kapitán rozdával rozkazy ze strany na stranu. Když si všiml Filiho a ostatních trpaslíků na palubě, předal velení jednomu ze svých lidí a trpaslíky pozval do své kajuty.

Místnost byla příjemně teplá a osvětlovalo ji několik olejových lamp. Než si ji však trpaslíci stačili pořádně prohlédnout, praštila je do nosů vůně - uzené. Okamžitě zaměřili hostinu přichystanou na velkém stole uprostřed místnosti. Kilimu zakručeno v břiše. Kapitán se ušklíbl a ukázal rukou ke stolu: _ „Prosím, buďte mými hosty."_

Kiliho nemusel pobízet dvakrát. Během chvíle seděl u stolu a řezal maso na porce. Ostatní jej pomalu následovali a rozesadili se kolem stolu. Kapitán si sedl do čela a vyčkával. Kili naporcoval maso a všem nandal pořádnou porci. Než se však stačil zakousnout do prvního sousta vyrušil ho Balinův hlas:_ „Vychování Kili. Sluší se, aby náš hostitel večeři započal." _Kilimu se v očích objevil záblesk pochopení a pomalu sousto položil zpět na talíř. Kapitán se široce usmál a pustil se do své porce masa. Uřízl si sousto a žvýkal ho velmi pomalu. Užíval si pohledu na trpaslíky, kterým se sbíhali sliny. Nakonec hlasitě polkl a dodal: _„Jed je zbraní žen, ne námořníků."_

Balin pokynul hlavou: _„Omluvte naši nedůvěru pane, ale opatrnosti není nikdy dost."_

Kapitánovi se na ústech objevil ironický smích: _„Kdybyste měli alespoň za nehet opatrnosti, tak se do těchto krajin nikdy nevydáte" _Rozrostlo se ticho a kapitánovi po chvíli úsměv opět zmizel. Opět se pustil do jídla a své hosty také vyzval k jídlu. Tentokrát neváhali. Jejich zásoby na cestu byly sice dostatečné, ale vůni uzeného masa se nedalo odolat.

Fili svou porci žvýkal jen po malých soustech, v hlavě si formoval otázky, které chtěl kapitánovi položit. Nechtěl mít plná ústa v případě, že by některá z otázek nečekaně skočila na jazyk. Nakonec ho předběhl Balin:  
_„Dle Vašeho zajatce, jsou téměř všichni Eriadorci na půl trpaslíky, je to pravda?"_

_„Téměř všichni jižní Eriadorci."_ opravil ho kapitán a snědl další sousto.

_„Jak je to možné? Byla tu trpasličí kolonie?"_

Kapitán odložil svůj příbor, opřel se loktem o stůl a naklonil se směrem k Balinovi:  
_„Eriador byl kdysi ve válce s Rohanem a většina mužů byla pryč ze svých domovů. V té době přišla tlupa trpaslíků a požádali tehdejší královnu o azyl. Jejich velitel vládl slovem a královnu přesvědčil, že jsou obětí spiknutí a že byli vyhnáni ze svého domova. Královna jim uvěřila a dovolila jim zůstat pod podmínkou, že budou užiteční. Postupně začali nahrazovat muže, nejen v práci a řemeslech ale taky v postelích jejich žen. Za několik let když válka skončila a muži se začali vracet domů, země byla zamořená trpasličími bastardy."  
_  
S posledními slovy zhořkla chuť uzeného Filimu v ústech: _ „Nevěřím Vám. Trpaslíci by se takto nezachovali."_

Kapitán si ho pozorně prohlédl._ „Kde jste byli v Tharbadu ubytovaní?"_

Fili byl zmatený náhlou změnou tématu:_ „Co to má co společného s..."_

_„U Prohnilého skřeta?"_ přerušil ho kapitán.

Fili si odkašlal._ „Ano."_

_„Hostinec prolezlý děvkami. O vašich základních potřebách mi to říká vše, co potřebuji vědět."_

Fili při této urážce vstal, ale byl okamžitě stažen zpět Dwalinovou pevnou rukou. Posadil se a upřel ohnivý pohled na kapitána: _„Když tedy věříte, že trpaslíci jsou taková zvířata, proč nám pomáháte?"  
_  
Kapitán se smál tak nahlas, až to dunělo celou místností. _„Zaplatili jste!"  
_  
Filiho dřívější sympatie ke kapitánovi byly naráz fuč. Jejich hostitel očividně neměl žádnou čest ani morálku. Fili se zvedl a chystal se odejít, ale zbytek skupiny se nehodlal spokojit s nedokončeným příběhem. Dwalinova otázka, zastavila Filiho ve dveřích: _„Když se muži vrátili z války domů, proč trpaslíky nevyhnali?"  
_  
_„Nemohli nic dělat, dokud byl velitel trpaslíků v královnině posteli. Docházelo tenkrát k mnoha vraždám. Manželé zabíjeli své manželky a jejich nemanželské děti a ženy zabíjely své muže, aby ubránili své děti. Když nakonec došlo k otevřené bitvě mezi trpaslíky a Eriadorci zemřelo v ní mnoho mužů včetně bratrů královny…" _Odmlčel se a napil se ze svého poháru_ „… teprve tehdy otevřela oči. Vyhnala jejich vůdce z města a svolala poslední věrné. Podařilo se jim osvobodit město a vyhnat trpaslíky až k Velkému Víru, kde se utopili."  
_  
Dwalinovi vystřelilo obočí nahoru. _„Stovky trpaslíků? Vyhnala z města hrstka královniných věrných?"_ nahlas se zasmál: _„Právě jste nám sám potvrdil, že je to pohádka."_

_„Znáte snad lepší vysvětlení? Rád uvěřím něčemu pravděpodobnějšímu, až uslyším přesvědčivý důvod proč je celá populace na jihu Eriadoru zakrslá."_

Balin se zvedl od stolu: _„Kapitáne, děkujeme Vám za Vaši pohostinnost, ale možná bude lepší, když půjdeme spát, v místnosti je mnoho tlaku, který je třeba zredukovat, než budeme v této diskusi pokračovat."_ všichni se zvedli k odchodu a Fili na ně čekal u dveří.

_„Lituji, mistře trpaslíku, ale zatím Vás nemohu nechat odejít."  
_  
Všichni se otočili a kapitán přešel po místnosti směrem k menšímu stolu, na kterém ležely mapy. _„Nepozval jsem Vás dnes pouze kvůli večeři. Pojďte prosím sem."  
_  
Trpaslíci se po sobě nedůvěřivě dívali. Když přišli blíž, kapitán rozložil na stůl mapu. Po chvíli zkoumání se Filimu doslova zatajil dech. Byla to mapa celého jihu Eriadoru ale zcela jiná, než jakou znal. Na obecných mapách Středozemě je vyznačena pouze řeka, poušť a město Lond Daer ale mapa která ležela před nimi, mluvila úplně o něčem jiném. Přejížděl očima po toku řeky od Tharbadu směrem na jih. Míjel označené rybářské vesnice, vedle nich cesty a postupně se dostával k zeleným loukám, lesům a skalám, ve kterých se patrně nacházeli teď. Jižněji se tok řeky dělil na několik na několik menších říček. Tyto menší říčky byly nedaleko od svého začátku zakončeny modrou spirálou. Pouze dvě pokračovaly dál: jedna ústila na jihu do moře a druhá pokračovala do vnitrozemí ke značce města Lond Daer. Město označoval zlatý trojúhelník postavený na špici a kousek nad ním, na řece, byla opět zakreslená modrá spirála.

Na místo, kde se řeka větvila na několik menších ukázal kapitán prstem: _„Toto je Průtok. Doplujeme k němu zítra odpoledne. Odtud trvá cesta už jen několik hodin. Pokud bychom drželi současné tempo, budeme v Lond Daer ještě před setměním."_

_„Předpokládám, že bychom se tam asi neměli objevit za světla…" _začal Fili _„… lepší by bylo někde počkat a vylodit se za tmy."_

_„Myslel jsem, že s tím přijdete"_ kývl kapitán_ „… ale nebude tak lehké to provést. Tady kolem řeky vedou cesty, a pokud tu zakotvíme, přitáhneme lehce pozornost hlídek. Čím blíže jsme k hlavnímu městu, tím častější budou."_

_„Dá se to tedy vůbec někde provést?" _zeptal se Fili a díval se na trojúhelníkové značky, které označovali vesnice a města. Celá oblast za Průtokem, byla podle mapy hustě obydlená.

_„Ano, přímo orlům pod hnízdem"_

Trpaslíci si vyměnili tázavé pohledy a kapitán hodil na stůl další mapu. Rychle poznali, že se jedná o detailní výseč diskutovaného místa.  
_„V Průtoku, kde se řeka rozděluje, stojí čtyři vysoké skály. Říká se jim Orlí hnízda. Na každé z nich kdysi sídlily královské hlídky, které měli za úkol pozorovat řeku. Dnes už funguje pouze jedna." _přesunul prst na jednu ze skal_ „Na pravé straně. Pokud vplujeme z této strany pod skálu, a zakotvíme na několik hodin pod ní, nikdo nás neuvidí."_

Dwalin se zamračeně podíval na mapu. _„Nesmysl. Uvidí nás přijíždět."_

_„To sice ano, ale budou si myslet, že jsme se utopili ve víru."_

_„Ve víru?" _trpaslíci zněli jako jeden muž.

_„Pod pravou skálou je silný proud, kterému se říká vír."_ V tu chvíli poklepal prstem na jednu z modrých spirál na mapě. _„Tyhle značky, označují místa, kde je vír. Řeka tam mizí v zemi."_

_„Jak mizí v zemi?" _zeptal se Kili s vytřeštěnýma očima.

_„Vír stáhne všechno pod zem. Řeka pokračuje v jeskyních pod zemí."_

Fili se při té představě mírně otřásl a prohlížel si množství spirálových značek na mapě. Prakticky celá obydlená oblast jimi byla ohraničena. „_Perfektní vnější krytí"_ pomyslel si.

_„O Víru jste se zmiňoval i v tom příběhu." _poznamenal Balin.

_„Ano, o Velkém víru, to je tento." _Ukázal na spirálu, která ležela těsně u Lond Daer_ „... je to největší z vírů. Obecně se ví že pod městem protéká podzemní řeka, která začíná právě Velkým vírem."_

_„A tam podle vašeho příběhu svrhla královna všechny trpaslíky?"_

_„Obecně se tomu věří, ano._"

Fili se k tomuto tématu už nechtěl vracet a tak opět ukázal prstem k Průtoku: _„Takže pod touto skálou je vír který nás může schovat nebo vcucnout?"_

_„Je to malý vír. Zkušená posádka to zvládne."_

„_A vy máte, zkušenou posádku?" _zeptal se velmi nepříjemným tónem Dwalin.  
_  
_Kapitán ho ignoroval a pokračoval ve vysvětlování svého plánu: „_Mezi těmito dvěma skálami je řeka dost široká na to, aby se tomu víru dalo bez rizika vyhnout. Budeme muset hrát nezkušené a najet přímo na pravý okraj. Tam sklouzneme po okraji víru a hned za ním ukotvíme loď o stromy, které rostou na skále. Zůstaneme tak stát v mrtvém úhlu. Pro hlídku to bude vypadat, jako kdybychom se utopili."_

Fili si prohlížel detail mapy. Zkoumal polohu skal, řeky i vírů a snažil se plánu porozumět: _„Jestli to chápu správně, tak i když se dostaneme za ten vír a ukotvíme loď pevně, stále to bude zadek lodi tahat zpět. Takže ve chvíli kdy budeme chtít loď odvázat, může nás to vcucnout."_

_„Pravda…" _přitakal kapitán _„...ale od toho tu budete vy."_

Fili si založil ruce na hrudi. Přesně chápal kapitánův plán.  
_„Jiná možnost není? Nemůžeme zpomalit? Nebo někde zakotvit až za tím vírem?"_

„_Zpomalit nemůžeme, mistře trpaslíku, plujeme podle rychlosti proudu řeky a ta je teď na podzim silná. A zakotvení za vírem se rovná jisté lodní kontrole."_

Fili se upřeně díval do mapy. Ostatní čtyři toky, které velká řeka vytvořila, končili po chvíli všechny stejně – modrou spirálou. Očividně nebyla jiná cesta a nebyl ani způsob jak loď zpomalit.  
Po chvíli přikývl: _„Dobrá, co máme dělat?"_

* * *

**Alena: Děkuji Ti za velmi pozitivní a motivační komentář! Doufám, že jsi v této kapitole našla odpovědi na své otázky! Co myslíš, co se stane dál? **

**Omlouvám se všem, že update tak dlouho trval ale v práci bylo peklo! Teď už to snad bude lepší! Doufám, že si užíváte pěkné svátky!**

**Toto je zatím nejdelší kapitola! Doufám, že se Vám bude líbit! Příště nás čeká dobrodružství u Průtoku! **


End file.
